1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to mechanical plug feeding mechanisms, and more specifically to a mechanical plug feeding mechanism for use in connection with a steam generator associated with a nuclear reactor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Installation of plugs is a common form of repair for steam generator tubes in a nuclear power plant, particularly those tubes which have developed leaks or which have degraded to the extent that leakage is imminent. Remotely operated tools normally are used to perform the task of installing such tube plugs. This is particularly necessary because of the location of the ends of the tubes in the channel head area of the steam generator which is particularly radioactive. Accordingly, the amount of time that maintenance personnel can spend in this area is severely limited and automated equipment which performs tasks heretofore required by the maintenance personnel is preferred. In the prior art, plugs were required to be hand fed to the mechanical plugging device, which is both costly and also exposes the maintenance personnel to radiation, thereby limiting their ability to work in other areas of the plant where they also might be exposed to radiation.